


Opps, i'm so dead.

by SterekMuch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Parties, derek is a grumpy (loving) dad, stiles is a pushover, teenage craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekMuch/pseuds/SterekMuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt:</p><p>sterek cleaning up after their teenage daughter threw a huge party without their permission and grumbling about it but somehow end up on the floor making out oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opps, i'm so dead.

“Elizabeth Laura Stilinski-Hale!”

Lizzy froze dead on the spot when she heard her father scream her name, her full name to be exact; she was dead, so dead. Her parents weren’t supposed to be home till tomorrow night, she was supposed to have plenty of time to clean up after the party, they would have never known. She turned to her best friend Nikky for what she should do, Nikky was just standing there with her eyes almost popping out of her head, she was in just as much shock as Lizzy was, and that’s no help.

“THE PARTY IS OVER, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE OR SO HELP ME GOD IM CALLING THE COPS!”

Her father Derek was practically roaring at the other teenagers. As she made her way to the living room, she was praying that maybe one of the kids would crash into her in their hast to get out and slam her into a wall, knocking her out in the process. Or as she put her hand against the wall to get out of the way of running teens, the wall would just suck her in and eat her up. No such luck. She was so dead. As she made her way to the living room she could practically feel her father fuming with anger. She looked to her dad Stiles, he was always the pushover, for help, but the look in his eyes almost made her feel even worse than her father mad at her, dad was just disappointed, standing with his hand on Derek’s shoulder trying to keep him calm and shaking his head at her.

“I’m sorry.” Lizzy said as she stood in front of her parents, her head down, staring at her shoes.

“Nikky, you too, get in here, now.” Stiles called out. Lizzy turned as Nikky appeared beside her, looking just as sorry as Lizzy felt.

“Father, I’m so sorry, I-“

“Explain.” Derek interrupted with a harsh tone, patients already worn thin.

“Nikky and I were really bored, and I know you said no one else over but Nikky, but we thought if we just ordered a pizza and did some Netflix with like 2 other people, it would be okay, and you would never know. Well, the two others invited like, the whole school, and before I knew it, it was like 10 Things I Hate About You in here and we couldn’t really get anyone out. So, I knew you guys weren’t getting home till late tomorrow, so I just thought I could get it all picked up before you got home.”

“You are grounded, until you die.” Is all Derek said.

***

Stiles felt bad for her, she was only 16 and way more popular than he ever was his whole life. It didn’t excuse her completely disobeying them, but he felt for her, she was his little girl. When Derek said till you die, he saw the life drain out of Lizzy’s eyes, she had to know Derek didn’t mean that, he was more of a big softy then Stiles was, Derek was just better at hiding it.

“Okay, well till you die is a bit excessive,” he said squeezing Derek’s shoulder. ”But you are grounded little missy. Go get ready for bed, both of you, your father and I will clean up. We will discuss your grounding tomorrow right after school, do you understand?”

“What? No, Stiles she needs to clean this mess up herself, both of them.”

“They do have school in the morning, she needs some sleep.” He saw the girls smile to each other. “Oh no, this is not getting off easy, just so you know. This is my putting your education first, but trust me, you will wish you were cleaning this up and not going to bed, now off with you.” The girls faces dropped instantly, then they ran up the stairs and into Lizzy’s bedroom.

“We are never taking a vacation ever again.” Derek grumbled as he started picking up cups and empty beer bottles all over the floor. “As of tomorrow, she is home schooled.”

“Oh good god Derek, really? Don’t be so dramatic. It was just a little party.”

“Little?”

Stiles looked around at the mess, “Okay, not so little, but it was just a party, no one got hurt or arrested, that’s a plus right?” Stiles wiggled his eye brows, trying to lighten the mood.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Don’t try and be cute, I’m tired and now I have a headache.” He said as the slammed some more cups into a bag.

“Oh, what? I’m not cute?” Stiles asked as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist from behind. Stiles kissed the back of Derek’s neck, rubbing his stomach, “If memory serves correctly, you were calling me a couple different things last night.”

“Stiles.” Derek said on a long sigh. He turned and wrapped his arms around Stiles, putting his head into Stiles neck, biting in playfully. The next thing Derek knew he was being pushed backwards till he plopped down on the couch while Stiles straddles his legs. “Our daughter is upstairs, with Nikky.”

“You really think they are going to come down here after you scared the shit out of each and every one of their friends, and gave her your death glare with a, you are grounded till you die. That was a nice touch by the way. She won’t come back down till she has to. Just trust me on this one” Stiles said as he kissed Derek’s neck.

“I did, and now we have this mess. That we should be cleaning, not making out like high schoolers.”

“Call me nostalgic.” He said as he ran his tongue from Derek’s collarbone to his ear earlobe, and sucking it into his mouth. “We can just clean this up in the morning I think.”

Derek flipped them around so that Stiles was on his back on the sofa with Derek between his legs. Derek nipped at Stiles neck, “Yeah, we can wait till tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> follow me on tumblr sterek-much.tumblr.com


End file.
